Your Worst Nightmare
by dghjkhgdrtuio
Summary: Evil Flippy is loose....and on the rampage. His "owner" kept him in too long, and he needs his bloodlust. He leanrs that the person he needs most...is himself...FlippXEvilFlippy! Rated M just to be safe.


Flippy landed onto the ground face-first and picked himself slowly up. The concrete was streaked with drops of blood and he shook his head to clear the dizzying affect the hit caused. He turned over to meet the foe with a green fist. He flew back once more and yelped as he felt a pop and blood rush out of his nose. It ran down his lip and chin and leaked onto the sidewalk, creating an eerie, red kind of splotch-art. His foe picked him up by the collar and Flippy had to look at him in the eyes. What he saw made him whimper in fright. It was him.

The other him looked a lot like him. Ha, they even could have been twins. There were a few glitches between them, though. The other him had small, yellow and dilated eyes. His other self had sharp, torturing canines, and he always wanted a reason for killing. Let's call him Evil Flippy. Evil Flippy slammed his other being into a tree and leaned over him so his snarling mouth touched his ear. "You're gonna suffer, pipsqueak! Keeping me locked up in that head of yours, my only way out if you hear a sharp noise, you're gonna be squashed like a BUG!" Evil Flippy picked up a rock the size of his fist. He looked at it, his smile growing wide, and swung it at him. Flippy reacted in a second and wriggled out of Evil Flippy's grasp as he swung it around. It cracked into the tree, making the splinters shoot out and attack Evil Flippy. He growled in pain and backed away. He pulled out the huge splinters and watched as the blood that followed it oozed out of the holes. He licked the blood and smiled, liking the taste. He swiftly turned around and smiled. Flippy looked at him worriedly and started to back away.

As this fight was taking place, Giggles and Handy were out playing tag with Shifty and Lifty. Shifty noticed the blood far away. He looked in their direction and his expression changed to fear. Giggles stopped her laughter and joined in his worry. Handy looked in shock as Flippy fought with himself. Never before had Evil Flippy gotten out of his locked chamber. Lifty started to whimper in fear and Shifty came to his aid, calming him. Flippy was flung to the side, unconscious. Evil Flippy now took his attention to the animals playing tag. He smiled at their fear as they noticed he was coming toward them. Giggles, thinking ahead, ran off screaming. Lifty screamed and ran off. Too late. Evil Flippy grabbed him by the tail and lifted him up into the air. Lifty screamed and writhed in his grasp. Evil Flippy just laughed at his fear and threw him into a tree. There was a snap and he fell to the ground, blood running off the tree. The skull was poking out of the head and Shifty screamed his name. Lifty twitched a few moments and laid still, the blood coming out of his wound quickly. As Handy tried to get away, he tripped on a rock and broke his leg.

He cried out and that warned Evil Flippy that there was someone else he needed to kill. He was lucky that all these animals that he would kill would come back the next day. How would this place be like if everyone died only once? The earth would come to an end in a matter of weeks. Evil Flippy walked over to the now whimpering Handy and picked him up by the neck. Handy struggled in his grip and a tear fell down his furry cheek. Evil Flippy grabbed one of Handy's short arms and pulled. There was a rip and tear of flesh and a satisfied laugh. Handy fell to the floor, both very short arms ripped apart. Evil Flippy watched gleefully as blood oozed out of Handy's arms. He lifted up his foot and brought it down heavily on Handy's face. There was a snap and one of Handy's eyes fell off. "Heheheheheheh, now you're even more pathetic than before!"

Shifty had left a while ago, well more like a sprint. Evil Flippy looked around him and sighed. The killing spree was over. Evil Flippy sat down and sulked. He couldn't believe it, but he missed his other self. The way he could manipulate him to kill was great! Now that he was free, he wanted to take control of another person, from the inside. He looked up to find his other self slowly regaining consciousness. He stood up, actually feeling good that he was alive.

He didn't know why, but he liked his other self. A lot. He walked over to his nicer self and stood there in front of him. Flippy, bloody and bashed, defensively put his paws up to protect himself. "P-please don't kill me!" He gasped.

Evil Flippy sighed and grabbed his paws. Flippy panicked and tried to pull away. Evil Flippy smirked and got closer to him. "Wh-what are you gonna do to me?!" His other self asked warily.

Evil Flippy smirked and whispered, "This…" He crashed their lips together and Evil Flippy grabbed Flippy's waist. Flippy grunted in surprise and Evil Flippy laughed into the kiss. "You're mine." Evil Flippy whispered. Flippy moaned in response.


End file.
